vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydrand
Who is Hydrand? Hydrand is a sophisticated Knuckles sporting a majestic oiled mustache and a top hat. He enjoys making his friends laugh with dark humor and revels in every opportunity he can get to engage in shit talk. Being an extremely cynical person he sees the worst in most people and situations. Please remember that events described in this article is roleplay and acting. Actions done in-character does not reflect on the actual person portraying the character! Lore Biography/History Being more dapper and civilized than your avergage Uganda Knuckles he still behaves mischievously when given the opportunity. If he can get away with it he won't hesitate to sniff women in their privates or chase after them if they run away from him. He is a good friend of ZyeBruddah, another Knuckles. The dating game at The Great Pug During his time at the The Great Pug he was the bachelor for several date setups by 'Rob' Roflgator and was paired with different women. Opportunity after opportunity he either blew his chances by doing something inappropriate or by being 'cucked' by Rob, enticing his dates to choose someone else just to see him suffer. Unlike other Knuckles who might shrug it off he got generally saddened by failure. Unbeknownst to him seeing him miserable was just what Rob enjoyed. Blown chances He used to be a regular at the bar when Ayytrox worked at the Great Pug and was often seen chatting her up. As much as he tailed her it was not hard to guess he had a thing for her. Unfortunately for him she was together with someone else, a certain mouse named Tanomalous. After Ayytrox ditched her man at the altar and ran away from her wedding the poor guy thought he might have a chance. He was eventually invited to a spin the bottle game on March 5th where Ayytrox was dared by Kwehzy into lying a confession about her being in love with him. When he found out the truth that is was all a farce later he got upset and depressed. Criminal life and trial Life hit him hard and he started engaging in different criminal activity. The exact events of what he did is unknown but he was caught red-handed on the toilet by Chipz after harassing people. Somehow he ended up on trial on April 4th accused of touching kids inappropriately. In the trial Ayytrox was acting as as prosecutor for Odomfire, the victim and Chipz as a witness. It was not a fair trial. The only words that his assigned defense attorney said was during the whole trial was "Objection!", repeatedly. He was found guilty of sexual harassment and sentenced to life in prison. Days later he somehow escaped from prison and was seen jumping from a roof. Exactly what happened afterwards is unknown. Pookie-chan and marriage Hydrand met Pookie-chan while out dancing. They were enjoying the Dance Dance Revolution map together and clicked. He married Pookie-chan in a beautiful traditional wedding on April 9th. GreatKhanHD was acting the minister and ZyeBruddah was his best man. Racoon persona Recently he adopted a meme persona that is a raccoon who is either a doctor or wheelchair bound. He has been spotted in this persona on Zapdec's streams performing satirical reenactments. Trivia *Hydrand once told he was so broke that he was living on noodles and starving in order to to save up for a VR headset. *He coughs when he gets nervous. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/hydwand *Hydrand caught with his pants down - YouTube video *Hydrands Trial from Chipz perspective - YouTube video Gallery Hydrand2.jpg|Hydrands OG avatar Hydrand.jpg|Hydrand with a beret Hydrand Pookie-chan wedding.jpg|GreatKhanHD ministering Hydrand and Pookie-chan Pookie-chan wedding dress.jpg|Pookie-chan in her wedding dress Doctor Hydrand.jpg|Racoon Persona 'Dr Hydrand' inspecting Nuts broken leg Category:Characters Category:People